1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing a product providing apparatus and a display apparatus, and providing a graphical user interface (GUI) using the same, and more particularly, to providing a product providing apparatus and a display apparatus, and providing a GUI, in order to display screens according to information on users' personal characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers buy products using vending machines by inserting coins, paper money or credit cards. Such vending machines have become increasingly widespread because of the shortage of human resources and of changes in the consumption environment and consumption patterns. Additionally, vending machines occupy a small space and can be set up with little capital, so users can be provided with various products in diverse locations.
Users manually input commands to vending machines to select means of payment and the desired product, and vending machines then provide the users with the selected product up to the limit of the input money. Accordingly, vending machines provide products and menus in a standardized manner without any information regarding users.
However, a related art vending machine provides a product without tacking into consideration characteristics of a user who desires to buy the product, which may cause user inconvenience. For example, the fixed positioning of menu buttons may cause inconvenience to some users. Additionally, a user who prefers a certain food, may need to search for a menu item indicating the food from among a plurality of menu items displaying a plurality of products regardless of his or her taste, so it may be impossible for the user to select a menu item intuitively.
Therefore, there is a need for methods for users to buy products more conveniently and more intuitively, taking into consideration users' personal characteristics.